Just Promote Me Already!
by Yukinaru Suzumi
Summary: Naruto's defeated Pein. Madara. Sasuke. But the stupid council still refuses to promote him. So what should a Kage-level genin do? Why, take the Chuunin Exams of course.
1. Prologue

ALRIGHT! YES ERMERGARD I CAN DO THIS! Sorry about the caps- high on sugar and coffee, which I can tell you is not a good mix. At all. Especially at 1:30 A.M. And its summer. So enough rambling on these uber-short sentences and I'll get on with the story, shall I?

This idea was adopted from Namikaze Artemis.

I DON'T OWN NARUTO KAY! I'M NOT A GUY AND I'M NOT JAPANESE(although I am Chinese)

He…he…yeah…

ONWARDS!*stands_at_bow_of_a_ship_that_suddenly_appears_and_pulls_guts_pose*

**Summary: **_Naruto's defeated Pein. Madara. Sasuke. But the stupid council still refuses to promote him. So what should a Kage-level genin do? Why, take the Chuunin exams, of course. But, no, it's not that simple. When it comes to Naruto, things have never been simple, have they? With twists and turns and an occasional 'Beam me up, Scotty!' Naruto's life after the war doesn't seem easy, does it?_

"Baa-chan!"

One Uzumaki Naruto stood in the Hokage's office, flailing arms and legs. "Come on, Baa-chan, how could you not promote me? You've just as much admitted that I'm already Kage-level! At least make me Chuunin, please?" Naruto whined as he kneeled down and started begging Tsunade.

You see, Naruto is in a very interesting situation. At the age of 16, he had defeated Pein. A few months later, after the Fourth Shinobi War broke out, he had defeated Madara. Then, at the end of the war when he was 17, Sasuke and he had clashed in an amazing battle, and Naruto had come out victorious. Granted, he collapsed right after he had won, with an ear-splitting grin on his face. When he had come to 2 hours later, Sasuke was still out cold, so he took it upon himself to drag Sasuke by the ankle back to the main camp of the Allied Shinobi Forces. Upon arrival, he was greeted by a myriad of friends, teachers and family figures alike. Sakura was torn between hugging Naruto for bringing Sasuke back as promised, trying to heal both his and Sasuke's wounds, squealing over Sasuke or throttling both of them for being so reckless.

Regardless of his improbable (not impossible, improbable, nothing is impossible to Naruto, GET IT RIGHT!) victories, the council had still refused to grant him a rise in ranks. Sasuke was still on probation, so that left Naruto as the lone genin of the Rookie 11(12? 13? Does Sai count cos he's technically part of Team 7, and Sasuke's back?) currently eligible for a rise in ranks.

Naruto sat back, a childish pout in place thinking over his options. _'Well clearly the old geezers are trying to make my life difficult. They're probably getting a kick outta this. So what can I do? Well, I could always threaten the council with a Rasenshuriken, but that might threaten my chances of becoming Jounin, so that's out. I could always just steal a vest or something… no I'm pretty sure you're meant to have a Kage's signature on your shinobi file stating your rank, and besides, Baa-chan would know if I had made Chuunin. So that leaves one option…..'_

"Baa-chan!"

"What?"

"I wanna take the Chuunin Exams."

"…"

"…"

"You know, that might actually work! Good work, brat, it seems like you're not as stupid as you look."

"WHAT? YOU SAYING I LOOK STUPID, YOU OLD HAG?"

"WHO'D YOU CALL OLD HAG YOU STUPID BRAT?"

And so, once again, the Hokage tower descends into chaos as the after-effect of a somewhat quiet discussion, as usual.

ERMAHGERDIHAVENOIDEAHOWTODOAPAGEBREAK

NEXT DAY

"Okay, I've got my kunai, shuriken, basic first aid kit, a change of clothes and ramen. Yep, emergency survival pack ready to go!"

After their little argument yesterday cooled down (read: little in Kage terms, meaning they everything but demolished the Hokage tower), Tsunade had reluctantly told Naruto about the details of the Chuunin exams.

_Flashback start:_

"Okay, gaki, I'm only going to say this once, so listen up, alright? The Chuunin exams are held in two weeks here in Konoha. As usual, there will be three parts to the exam. Traditionally, the exam is composed of a theory exam, a survival exam and an elimination-tournament type exam. You have to at least make it to the third part to have any chance of becoming Chuunin. However, the exam format may have changed due to the proctor's wishes, so be prepared. Also, normally we would need a genin cell of 3 to let you participate, but I think I can tweak a few rules for you in this case. You're already a one-man army, literally, so I don't think that you need a team to provide support. But just in case, you'll have to change your appearance."

"But Baa-chan, why? I like me the way I am right now!"

"Shut up and listen, idiot! You're already famous on an international level; an S-rank shinobi with a 'flee on sight' order. You're in the bingo books as well, luckily they don't have too much information on you."

"The point is, people will recognise you if you take the exam as you are, and you'll attract too much attention. The other genin taking the test will accuse us of rigging it so that they'll fail because of you, so we have to change your appearance. We'll also probably have to put a few seals on you to limit your power, 60 percent at the most. No signature jutsus either, you're famous for them. With these conditions also includes an extra one: you'll have to change your name."

"And most importantly of all- you must not let anyone know about your true identity. The Chuunin exams have a delicate political side to them. I believe Sarutobi-sensei has said it to you before- the Chuunin exams are a replacement for war. If we send the very person who could possibly defeat a Kage and turn their village against them into the exams, they'll declare war. The Fourth Shinobi War did unite all the shinobi, but not all of them are close friends or acquaintances or look up to you, and others put their village first. Put it simply: they'll think we're threatening them if we send you into the exams."

"But Baa-chan you are sending me into the exa-"

"No we're not sending Uzumaki Naruto into the exam."

"I don't get it, what do you mean?"

"We're sending and extremely talented genin who has no need for a team into the exams. As far as the other villages will know, Uzumaki Naruto is at Mt. Myoboku doing extra senjutsu training. In terms that you can understand- you'll be in disguise and under another name. Got it, brat?"

"Yeah sure Baa-chan. I'll go pack now!"

"That's Hokage-sama to you, brat! Oh, and I need to give you this so you can hand it in at the entrance to the exam. Fill it out correctly and give it in. And whatever you do, DO NOT MESS UP. Got it?"

"Hai, Baa-chan! See ya you old hag!"

"Why you- ITS HOKAGE-SAMA YOU DAMN BRAT!"

_Flashback end_

And with that, our favourite number one hyperactive, knuckleheaded, unpredictable blonde ninja flew out the window back to his apartment.

"Kami he's picking up bad habits from Kakashi. NEXT TIME USE THE DOOR DAMNIT!"

**A/N: **Okay that's the prologue done! As mentioned before, this idea was taken from Namikaze Artemis (of whom at this point I have no idea if they are a guy or a girl) and he/she still has a few more ideas up for grabs on the poll cos he/she said that they have no time for writing and therefore people can write stories from those ideas… enough rambling. So just PM him/her to ask for a story idea I guess… yeah.

YES HOLIDAYS! AND I HAVE NO HOLIDAY HOMEWORK (except for tutoring) SO IMMA GONNA SPEND MY ENTIRE HOLIDAYS BEING DIFFERENT FORMS OF POTATOS! (i.e. couch potato, chair potato, bed potato, fridge potato, piñata potato etc.)

I talk a lot, don't I? I guess that's the consequences of having 2 cups of coffee at 7 in the morning. Hyper, hyper, hyper, hyper… hehehehhehehhehe. So what else is there to say? Oh yeah - please review! Flame if you want! I'll take it as constructive criticism. If it's one of those flames filled with cussing –sample reaction:

*reads*

Hmm, okay.

*turns to watch Sword Art Online II*

GO KIRITO! BEAT THAT DEATH GUN DUDE! WHOOOOO!


	2. Chap 1-Damn Those Old Council Geezers!

OHMYGOD I AM SO HAPPY! *SQUEALS_IN_FANGIRL_FASHION*

I check my mail 2 hours after it's published, and I've already got people following this story! Yay!

Anyways, I don't have much to say this time, so...

PARTY!

Yeah… don't know where that came from.

No wait, I do have something to say.*ahem*

There will be an OC introduced in this chapter. She won't play a major role though.

Organised chaos. That phrase is one of my favourites cos those words completely contradict each other but still make sense. Kinda like professional moron.

Okay. Let's roll!

"So, Kakashi-sensei, where was I meant to receive my disguise from again?"

"Naruto, I can't believe you forgot again. Actually, yes, I can believe that. WE'VE TOLD YOU FIVE TIMES ALREADY THAT YOU WERE MEANT TO MEET SHISHOU IN THE FOREST OF DEATH, NARUTO-BAKA!"

"But Sakura-chan, I can't help it! I'm excited! I can finally advance to Chuunin and beat the teme! Take that, Sasuke-teme!"

"Maa, maa, Naruto. Sakura's right. Besides, we're already heading there now. Calm down." The silver-haired Cyclops of a sensei strolled along two of his students with his ever-present orange book in his hands. He turned the page, giggled perversely before calming himself down. The newest book in the series, Icha Icha Tactics, was brilliant! He would have to profusely thank Jiraiya for it. Maybe set him up for a date with Tsunade or something…

"Anyways, what's gonna happen when we get there?"

"Shishou said that we were going to either put you under several genjutsus or actually change some of your characteristics, like your hair, your face, you know."

"WHAT? But I like my hair! I don't wanna go bald or get a bowl cut like Fuzzy Eyebrows and Fuzzy Eyebrows Senior!"

"WE'RE NOT GOING TO SHAVE YOU! And I really hope that we won't cut your hair like Lee… and… Gai…" Sakura trails off, shuddering violently at the thought of a third spandex-shiny-bowl-cut-youth-obsessed shinobi, and her teammate at that! Inner Sakura reared her head and yelled, '_NO WAY AM I GONNA LET NARUTO GET A BOWL CUT! I AM NOT HANGING AROUND HIM IF HE DOES, SHANNARO!'_

"Oh look, we've arrived. Tsunade-sama told us to meet her in the tower used for your first Chuunin exams, so off we go!" Kakashi states, with way too much positivity for the scene. They were in Training Ground 44, also known as the Forest of Death. Even some jounins were wary of this place, but still. They had two people who had been trained under a Sannin each, one of them having possibly, no, _definitely_ reached Kage-level, and their original teacher (not that he actually taught them much), Sharingan Kakashi, the Copy Cat Ninja. They were going to be fine. Probably.

So much for faith in your own students.

"Hey, Kakashi-sensei, Sakura, where is the teme anyway?"

"Hm? Oh, Sasuke said something about taking a look at the Uchiha library now that he's back or something…"(Read: Kakashi was barely listening and Sasuke still has remnants of power-hungry-bastard in his personality)

"So Sasuke-kun is trying to gain knowledge of his clan, huh?"

"As expected of the bastard. I'd better not fight him again and drag his ass back to Konoha for defecting. Again. Cos I have better things to do that defeat evil, traumatised bastards and try and convert them with my Therapy Jutsu a second time!"

"Therapy jutsu?" Kakashi and Sakura ask.

"Mmm, yeah! Therapy jutsu! It basically involves me defeating some poor evil bastard, preferably with a sad, haunting childhood which caused them to go evil, giving them an inspirational speech based on my life experiences, and becoming friends! Or at least dispelling any feeling of murder between each other. You know. Examples of people who have experienced this are Neji and Gaara."

"So that would mean that Sasuke and Pein fit in that category as well, right?"

"Mmm, and don't forget Tsunade-sama, after all it was Naruto who managed to convince her to come back to the village."

"Hehe, hell yeah! I'm just awesome that way, aren't I? Granted, Pein died soon after, but we saw the effects of my work! He revived the entire village!"

Suddenly, the trio tensed. They felt a chakra signature flying through the trees towards them from behind, but visibly relaxed when they recognised it to be Yukinaru.

Hitomi Yukinaru was something of a surrogate sister to Team 7, and a close friend to Kakashi. Many a jounin had joked of Kakashi and her actually being girlfriend and boyfriend, even though the pair fervently denied it. She was the last of the Hitomi clan, a clan that possessed a kekkei genkai. Well, many kekkei genkai. Her clan was the oldest known one, existing centuries before the Hyuuga. It was suspected that it was from this clan that all the current kekkei genkai in the world hailed from, which resulted in clan members having a variety of kekkei genkai being developed. Some of these included Mokuton, Hyouton, Youton and various other chakra-technique based kekkei genkai. Occasionally, the Sharingan, Byakugan or Rinnegan had been known to have formed. Their clan was also recognised by a long line of successful kenjutsu masters. Their swords were also unique, being sentient, but this fact was a closely guarded secret that Yukinaru herself had kept. Of course, she had used her sword in the Fourth Shinobi War, but she had only told people she could trust fully, which included the Konoha 13( **A/N: **I'll refer to them as the Konoha 13) and the Sand Siblings.

Yukinaru herself had Hyouton (Ice Release) as well as all forms of basic elemental releases (i.e. earth, water, fire, wind and lightning), with Doton being her weakest one, and Raiton and Hyouton being her strongest. Somehow, she had also ended up with all of the Three Great Dojutsus, but she rarely uses them.

Having all these kekkei genkai also had its setbacks. It seemed like the more powerful and the more frequently used by the person the kekkei genkai was, they would suffer an extreme sickness soon after. This could lead to death, but if used carefully, the victim would survive. This applied to all kekkei genkai except their own- the Uzume no Ken.

Their clan was also noted for their ridiculously bright hair colours, such as maroon, white, and orange, occasionally even neon green and blue. Most clan members were not exactly sane, and many had trigger words that would start a frenzy of something, like a sugar rush, ranting about how beautiful people are, destroying stuff, and other things that generally lead to a bar fight. Unfortunately, this trait was passed down to Yukinaru, so the shinobi of Konoha had to deal with random outbursts of rants, face-raping of cute people, and lack of liquor in certain bars.

Yukinaru herself had long, midnight-black hair that reached down to her knees when braided. It had streaks of white going through it frequently. All of this is probably natural, but Yukinaru jokes that it is because of the stress from dealing with paperwork and Naruto that causes this. She predicts that she'll go completely white by the time she's 30. She was also six years older than the Rookie 9, (so that means she's 5 years older than Neji and Co.) and graduated the year after Kakashi. From there on, she eventually made Jounin when she was 12, where, for some reason, she was immediately pushed up into the ANBU force. Half a year later, she was made Commander of ANBU. She still is in that position, but rarely takes ANBU missions anymore.

She was about 170 cm tall, wearing formfitting dark navy sweater, jounin vest and jounin-issue pants, the cuffs being tied in leg wrappings. A kunai holster was strapped on her right leg, weapons pouch around the back of her waist, and a tachi hanging from her waist (a tachi is a type of Japanese sword). She also had a katana hanging diagonally across her back, the hilt jutting out over her right shoulder.

"Hey kid. Excited yet?"

"You bet! I'm so gonna win this, 'ttebayo!"

"Sure, sure. Just remember that deal we made, yeah?"

"Of course! I'm gonna become Hokage, and then you won't call me 'gaki' or 'kuzo' anymore, 'ttebayo!"

"Well, I'm certainly not going to call my boss brat or kid, can I?"

"Yukinaru-san, what are you doing here, if I may ask?"

"Maa, maa Sakura-chan, no need to be so formal. It's Yuki-nee or Yuki-san. And as for your question, I'm here to help with Naruto's appearance."

"What? I think that I'm beautiful enough already, Yuki-ne-"

"KID I'M NOT TALKING ABOUT YOUR CURRENT LOOKS I'M TALKING ABOUT YOUR APPEARANCE IN THE EXAMS OR HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN ALREADY?"

"Saa, saa Yuki. No need to overdo it."

"Oh shut up you. You're in no place to talk Kakashi. Maybe stop being perpetually late to every meeting and stop reading that porn of yours, and maybe I'll consider it. And stop laughing at us! You did nothing to diffuse the situation!"

"How can you tell whether or not I was laughing at you?"

"My ANBU-senses were tingling. And I felt the sudden urge to throw a person through a wall, or two or five. That intent was focused on you Kakashi."

"… Oh…"

She grinned smugly. "Yes, oh indeed."

**YES IT'S NEW YEAR! HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYBODY! I KNEW I WAS RIGHT WHEN I YELLED PARTY IN THE AUTHOR'S NOTE ABOVE! YAAAAAYY! TIME TO GO ON A BLEACH AND NARUTO ANIME SPREE! AND HEROS OF OLYMPUS TOO! YAY TO THE YEAR OF THE SHEEP! (ASIAN CUSTOM, LUNAR CALENDAR, YA KNOW. YOU DON'T? OH.) YAY TO BLISTERING HOT SUMMERS AND SWIMMING POOLS! YAY TO BEING SICK SO I FEEL HORRIBLE NOT BEING ABLE TO SWIM!**

**(In case you didn't know, most of that was sarcasm. I'm like that. Deal with it.)**

**And another chapter finished! But seriously people, happy New Year! I actually hate it cos it's so close to Christmas that everyone's still in the Christmas spirit and then we're like, 'OMG ITS NEW YEAR?' when we're still trying to finish off the leftover Christmas fruit cake from a few days ago.**

**Please review!**


	3. Chap 2- I Accidentally Dyed My Hair

**YAYYY! MY FIRST REVIEW! SHO DA HAPPEY!(sorry fakish Asian accent coming out)**

**Hawkllama: Yea, I would think so. Your words remind me of Natsu from Fairy Tail yelling the same thing at the crowd of mages in the aftermath of the Eclipse arc. He was dressed in the king's robes. It was hilarious when I read the manga. And the result to that is pissed-off-Erza, most of the occupants of the room magically facefaulting to the floor and shrieks of reprimandation from most of Fairy Tail. Ahem. Rambling. Sorry. Yea but if Naruto went in there as he is(i.e. Sage, Hero of the Fourth Shinobi War, son of the Yellow Flash and the Red Habanero, apprentice of the Toad Sage, and master of fuinjutsu), you'd think that all the genin participating would immediately surrender to him, wouldn't you? **

**So typing this up at 10:30 at night isn't exactly good for my brain. Just staring at the screen makes my brain go 'whoa hold up there and let me try and not get melted into mush, alright?'**

**The brightness of my screen is annoying. I can't even type properly. I swear that I'm making mistakes every other word.**

**Yea. Anyways, I just realised that I forgot the disclaimers last time. So now, I'm gonna say them to make sure that no lawsuit gets filed against me…**

**I most sincerely apologise for not updating for so long! m(_ _)m. There will be some minor details changed and some not so minor, like keeping characters alive. So far, the only change is that Naruto is a fuinjutsu master, and knows a shit-ton more Futon jutsu. As to why I'm keeping people alive, well their entertainment value is too much to just throw away. As for how they're still alive….hmmm, let's just say that Yuki managed to jump into their battles and save them. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto &amp; Co. or all related franchises.**

**-w-**

Okay. So a recap- last time Naruto and Co. minus Sasuke were in the Forest of Death, headed towards the tower in the middle from the Sand-Sound Invasion Chuunin exams to meet with Tsunade so that Naruto can get his genjutsus placed on him for the Chuunin Exams which are in a few weeks. They've met up with Yuki, who's currently accompanying them and were discussing Sasuke's whereabouts.

"Ah, look. We're here."

The quartet had stopped in front of a giant building sitting in the middle of a clearing. It was pretty big for a building in the middle of a forest in which giant, man-eating Fire country tigers that could grow to be 3 times the height of a full-grown man, and it was in pretty good condition as well. The four of them walked up to the huge oak doors.

"There's a chakra seal on it. Naruto, channel a bit of your chakra into it."

"But, Yuki-san, why Naruto?"

"Well, considering how Naruto's the reason we're here, I think it'd be safest if it was Naruto. Tsunade may have not linked it up to us, and I'd rather not try to deal with the effects of the traps that she has no doubts set up in the case of someone not keyed in to the seal."

"Whoa, Yuki-nee, you're so smart!"

"No brat, it's not being smart, it's called L-O-G-I-C of which you seem to have none, therefore leading to your idiotic, reckless behaviour."

"OI! I RESENT THAT! And I'm much smarter now!"

"Yes, but you still act like an idiot most of the time."

Naruto pouted, huddling in a dark corner that had mysteriously appeared out of nowhere, drawing circles in the dirt.

"_Where did the corner come out from? If it's from a jutsu, I have GOT to learn it. Kami knows how much I need a corner and a wall to beat my head in. If only I didn't have to deal with the dreaded paperwork…"_

Yukinaru snapped out of her thoughts. "Anyway, let's go in. We can't make Tsunade wait any more."

"Yosh! Let's go meet Baa-chan!"

Placing his hand in the middle of the seal on the doors, he channelled a little chakra to his hand. The seal glowed, pulsating gently before a resounding click echoed off into the forest. Pushing the doors open, the group strode in, taking in the room.

They were in the arena used for the preliminaries in the Sand-Sound Invasion Exams, and standing in the middle it was none other than Senju Tsunade, Fifth Hokage.

"Hey there Tsunade-baa-chan!"

"Gaki. I see you have Sakura, Kakashi and Yukinaru with you."

"Yep! So, baa-chan, how are we gonna do this? I mean, genjutsus can be dispelled with pain and fluctuations in your chakra, right?"

"Wow, Naru-chan, you actually sounded smart in that sentence!"

"Shut it, nee-chan! I did say I was smarter, didn't I?"

"Hai, hai."

"Why, you…"

"Stop it, both of you. And to answer your question, Naruto, I think you already know."

"We're using my new seal, right?"

"Exactly."

"Maa, pardon me Tsunade-sama, but what does this seal do exactly?"

"A very good question Kakashi. It's a seal that will hold a genjutsus up for as long as the user wants. Obviously, the genjutsu will sap the caster's chakra, but the seal will transfer that chakra usage to the person who the seal is applied on. In other words, it will make Naruto look different for as long as he wants. To undo the genjutsu, all he has to do is to apply chakra to the seal. Same with reapplying it. Think of it as a sort of preset seal, like an explosive tag, just reusable. It was developed by Naruto himself, so if anything goes wrong, the only person at risk is Naruto, which is perfectly fine with me."

"Yea- BAA-CHAN! WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT'S PERFECTLY FINE WITH YOU! Don't you care about me at all! I feel so hated…" The blond mumbled, tears leaking comically down his cheeks, with snot dripping out of his nose.

"Sakura-chan, help me! Baa-chan doesn't like me anymore! Then that's it! I don't like her anymore either! The old hag can go bankrupt for all I care!" He stumbled towards Sakura, be for abruptly spinning around to point an accusing finger at Tsunade, his face magically clean of any sign that he had been sobbing.

"WHY YOU BRAT- No. Gotta stay calm. Must not kill. Breathe." She took a few deep breaths before continuing her explanation.

"So Naruto if you can start drawing the seal, Sakura, Kakashi, Yukinaru and I will discuss what you're appearance will look like."

"Ossu!"

"So, what should he look like?"

"Well, we should try to make him not too inconspicuous but not stand out too much."

"I agree with Yuki-san, shishio."

"Mmm, maybe black hair brown eyes but slightly unique clothes gear and facial features?"

"Good idea, Kakashi. I was thinking of maybe a scar on his face?"

"Maybe we could make him ugly…"

"Yeah, that sounds good. We can do that as a retaliation to all the paperwork- I mean, _trouble_ he's caused us."

"I've got it! Pig-like nose and swollen and grossly disproportioned lips!"

"… You are devious, you know that Yuki?"

"Aw, thanks Kakashi, I love myself too."

"Yeah, like I said, devious. Not to mention evil. And cunning. And derogative. And loud. And-"

"If you want to keep your face intact, I suggest you shut up Kakashi."

"Shutting up now."

"Good."

"Okay, now that the two of you have stopped your lovers' spat, let's be serious. Sakura, any ideas?"

"Well, shishio, I was thinking that we could…."

While this was happening, Naruto was carefully drawing out the seal on a piece of sealing paper. Somehow, he had magically produced a hairclip and had clipped his bangs back, and had gotten ink splotches over his face and hands. (think of Okumura Rin from Ao no Exorcist when his hair is clipped back)

"Hmm, one more stroke here to stabilise the ocular matrix, and a four-pointed seal to preserve and control intake and discharge of chakra for the genjutsu, and a half-circle surrounding that…" he mumbled.

Back to where the others were, they had finished deciding what Naruto's genjutsu would look like. Turning around, they face Naruto only to stop abruptly.

He looked like he had gone through a cyclone of ink.

His hair was almost completely black.

It was still clipped up.

His jumpsuit was miraculously clean.

His face was 70% covered in splotches of ink.

At his feet lay a tiny piece of paper, no larger than your average explosive seal, while the ground surrounding him in a 5 metre diameter was almost completely covered in ink. The seal was miraculously clean and perfect.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Naruto… I'm almost afraid to ask what happened."

"What happened?" Naruto paused to look at the surrounding environment. "Oh this! Well, I think that might have happened while I was making the seal. I think…" He laughed sheepishly, scratching the back of his head with his right hand.

"You think, huh, you think. You know what? Let me tell you a secret, kozo. Come're."

Naruto leant in so that his ear was next to Yuki's mouth.

"Naruto…"She started.

"YOU VIRTUALLY CANNOT CREATE AN AREA FIVE METRES IN DIAMETER COVERED IN INK FROM MAKING A SEAL THAT IS BARELY FIVE INCHES LONG! GOT IT?" she screamed in his ear.

"ARGH!" Naruto jerked, flying into the air for at least 7 feet before landing on his ass. "Damn you Yuki-nee, you don't have to scream in my ear." he muttered, sticking his pinkie in his ear to clean it out.

"Sure, sure, whatever floats ya boat."

"Back to business Naruto. We've decided what you're going to look like, but come to think of it, we might as well dye your hair using sealing ink. You've pretty much done the job for us, but we'll probably still have to work it into your roots. As for your eyes, either part of the genjutsu or contacts. However I think that contact lenses may alter your vision, so we'll put that into the genjutsu. Your wardrobe is going to be completely changed, and the whisker marks on your face will be hidden by the genjutsu, which at this point, will most likely be a henge of sorts. The seal will prevent it from being dispelled, so there's no need to worry about it being dispelled, even if you get knocked unconscious. We've already picked out your wardrobe, all we need is for you to change a few details with the henge such as height, your eyebrows, and your body's build slightly, and we'll take care of the rest. Get to work gaki."

**XXXXXXXXX**

**I'm sorry for ending it there, I know I said that the genjutsu would be done here, but it was too complicated making up an actual genjutsu for him to use. **

**Well, that, and I was lazy. Like really lazy. Not much to say cos I wanna sleep right now, so R&amp;R! Feel free to send me a PM and inform me of any grammar and/or spelling mistakes. This is all self-beta'd, so I'd like a beta. Anyone?**

**Baiii… and again, sorry for the late update. School was a bitch.**


End file.
